


Not Quite So Alone

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: After seeing Homecoming, I wanted to write some Marvel things. This is a fic, where May gets hurt and Peter is very worried and is scared that he will be alone if anything happened to her. But then someone comes along and he realizes maybe he does have a few more people on his side than he thought.





	Not Quite So Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/162771028673/not-quite-so-alone)

Everything was a blur. Peter couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything. His body followed directions mindlessly. All he could see was the explosion, and his aunt’s body on the ground. She had to be okay. That was his mantra. He kept repeating it to himself, because if he stopped he knew he would lose it. Because he couldn’t lose any more family. Aunt May was the only one he had left, if he lost her he would be alone.

Voices echoed around him, only when a nurse put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, did some semblance of reality hit him. He tried to keep walking, he had to stay with her, he had to know she was going to be okay. Arms grabbed him, and he struggled against them. But exhaustion from the fight, and the numbness of shock had weakened his body and he lost the battle. Allowing himself to be lead to the waiting room, Peter sat down, before immediately standing up again.

As tired as he was, he couldn’t stay still, not when he didn’t know if she was going to be okay. He was dimly aware of doctors talking, but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. His eyes flickered to the door where Aunt May had been taken as he fought the urge to rush back there and make sure she was okay.

Minutes passed slowly, the shock slowly wore off, but worry still weighed him down.

Sit. Pace. Sit. Pace. Peter didn’t know how long he was there, just waiting. At one point, he tried to read a magazine, but the words seemed to blur together he tossed it back into the basket and started pacing again, running his hand through his hair as he told himself over and over again that it was okay. It was normal for things to take this long…right?

“You keep that up and that floor’s going to break.”

Peter’s head snapped up. “Mr. Stark? What, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I saw an explosion and thought to myself, ‘Now who could that be?’ And then I checked your tracker just to see. And yes, you have a tracker again. I reinstalled it and made it so you can’t tamper with it this time. Though I have to say I wasn’t expecting to find you in a hospital.” Something about the delivery of the words seemed a little off, almost as if he had been worried. But Peter could register it, Tony spoke again. “So, why are you here?”

The anxiety that had been momentarily forgotten at seeing Mr. Stark came rushing back and rammed into Peter. “Aunt May…she…she thought I was still in the building when the explosion…and I wasn’t fast enough. And…and she…I don’t know how she, if she-” Peter’s voice broke as images flashed through his mind, as the reality of it all hit him again. He was only aware that tears had been building up in his eyes when he blinked an a few rolled down his cheeks. “Mr. Stark I can’t lose her.” Peter’s face fell as the words left his mouth. He felt so scared and he didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t a time when he could just will himself to do what needed to be done. Because he couldn’t do anything.

Then a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up slowly. The cocky smile and confident demeanor he was used to seeing on Mr. Stark’s face was gone. If Peter didn’t know any better, he looked downright sympathetic.

“Peter. She’s going to be fine. I know this place - these doctors know what they are doing. And if for some reason they don’t, I’ll find someone who does, okay?”

Peter nodded once, but despite the assurance, he was still terrified. What if it was so bad that not even the best could save her?

“Come on,” Tony said with a pat on his shoulder then gestured to one of the chairs. “I’ll wait with you a while.”

Sitting down, Peter glanced at the door and then at Tony, who had replaced his hand on his shoulder when he sat. Maybe Peter had been wrong, maybe he wasn’t quite so alone as he thought.


End file.
